sTEAMY LOVE
by DazzledbyEdwardCullen
Summary: a hot shower with edward and bella ONE SHOT


Chapter One

Bella let the steamy water of the shower cascade over her body and closed her eyes to the pleasurable sensation. She had maybe an hour until Edward came home from work. Ten more minutes in here and then off to the kitchen to prepare an amazing dinner in celebration of their 1st anniversary.

An amazing year with Edward and hopefully many more to come.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, simply savoring the feel of the warm water, like tender fingers, running along her body. Imagining Edward's fingers along her body.

Imagining what exactly would take place after dinner.

She shivered with delight and let loose a desirous sigh.

!!

Edward quietly stepped through the door and carefully removed his shoes and loosened his tie. He heard the sound of running water and a wicked grin made its way across his face. Very carefully, he treaded toward the bedroom and took off his clothes.

After a hard day at work, I deserve a nice long shower. He thought wickedly as he approached the bathroom door.

He prayed fervently that it was unlocked.

The knob turned effortlessly and he quietly cheered with victory.

He entered the spacious bathroom and spotted a lusciously curved shadow leaning against the wall as if beckoning him to join her.

Don't worry my love, he thought delightfully, I will most assuredly be joining you.

He continued to approach the shower curtain that separated him from his treasure.

Finally, he gently placed a hand on the side of the curtain and yanked it open.

!!

Bella simply couldn't ignore the lukewarm water that was slowly turning into freezing water. She thought she had heard the front door open and that meant Edward would want his dinner soon. No doubt ready to get the food out of the way so he could sample her.

A lazy, seductive smile took hold of her lips as she thought about that statement.

She was enjoying a very imaginative dream when she felt a presence inside the bathroom. Her eyes flew open as she spotted the figure of an approaching person.

Before she could react, the curtain was yanked open, sending stray droplets of water in her face.

Her eyes widened, to see a wicked looking Edward standing before her, naked, and smiling.

His emerald eyes sparkled with seduction and his finely curved lips were sending promises of satisfaction that made her blush with desire.

"Bella, I didn't scare you did I?"

She raised her chin up and said, "Certainly not. I knew it was you."

She let her eyes travel the entire length of him and gave him a half smile that spoke of approval.

He took a couple of steps into the shower stall, leaving only a step or two for Bella to back up. She backed up against the wall and he slowly approached her.

He raised his hand to cup her cheek and let his lips trail fire along her lips. His tongue was carefully wetting her bottom lip, gently urging her to allow him entry into her sweet mouth. His free hand trailed a line up her arm and came to rest on her supple breast. He palmed the satin skin and gave a gentle squeeze, drawing forth a delicious sigh from Bella.

The slight opening of her mouth gave Edward entry into her mouth. His tongue swept along the roof of her mouth, causing Bella to shiver with longing. Bella's hands, which had hung limp at her sides, now traveled up his muscular arms, to snake along the back of his neck. Her hands tangled in the darkened bronzed hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward removed his hand that was cupping her cheek and traced a path down her back, drawing her closer to the heat of his body.

Her stomach was pressed against Edward's swelling arousal and a damp hotness was spreading between her legs.

If it was possible, she managed to scoot even closer to Edward's glorious body and she thought she heard him moan.

When Bella's tongue artfully tangled with his, Edward thought he would die from pent up pleasure.

His lips placed tender kisses along her cheek, then traveled down to the side of her neck, stopping right at her earlobe. He drew the lobe between his teeth and suckled on it. He felt Bella arch against him and he shuddered with longing.

As he made his way down her neck, her head resting limply against the wall, he payed homage to her splendid breast. He gave a rough squeeze and placed kisses along the skin.

"Edward." Came her soft sigh.

"Bella," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I need you. Now."

"Gladly, my love."

Edward gently raised up Bella, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he slowly entered her.

"Oh Edward," she said in a strangled voice.

"I love you Bella," said Edward as he moved gently.

Bella arched her back as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She tightened her legs around him as he continued to please her.

He had tried to let her seek satisfaction first, but couldn't contain himself anymore. With a cry of desire, he quickened the strokes and as they both found their releases, they shouted each other's names.

Bella laid limply against Edward as the now cold water, washed over their heated bodies.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I always will, forever and eternity."

He smiled and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

He grabbed her hand as they stepped out of the shower. He managed to wrap both of them in towels and together they traveled to the bedroom.

"Bella, I find myself ravenous for dessert." said Edward with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Bella smirked and proceeded to satisfy his hunger.


End file.
